The present invention relates to a control system for steering both pair of front wheel and rear wheels of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle in accordance with a driver's steering input.
One conventional example of the four-wheel steering system is disclosed in Japanese patent provisionally published application No. 58-20565. In this system, both of the front and rear wheels are steered through steering gear mechanisms. The transfer function between the steering input produced by the driver and the front wheel steering angle, and the transfer function between the steering input and the rear wheel steering angle are both determined by the steering gear mechanism only as a result, the most desired steering characteristic of the vehicle cannot be obtained.